The Locket
by KneazleFrizz
Summary: Hermione Granger has been in a coma for five years. When she awakens, she realizes she has lost something very precious to her. Her sight. And only one person can help her get it back. AU! CURRENT STATUS: WIP Updated multiple times a week
1. Prologue & The Visit

**Author's Note: **Anything you recognize belongs to JKR. This story is AU.

* * *

_Prologue_

It was the middle of the final battle between Harry and Voldemort. Hermione was fighting off other Death Eaters as they tried to defend their losing master. At that moment, Hermione heard a faint beeping noise, and was, despite herself, distracted for a second as her digital watch let her know it was noon. _Stupid thing!_ She mentally screamed at the offending accessory.

But a second of accidental distraction was all it took, and at that exact moment, Hermione was struck with a stray hex. The last thing she saw before she fell was the golden locket she had just received last Christmas hanging stubbornly around her neck.

_Exactly five years later_

The two friends stood outside the hospital room as they had so many times the past five years. They weren't quite ready to enter the room which they knew would bring them so much sadness and pain.

But they had to. They owed it to her. And...they missed her. So much.

So, the red-haired one knocked on the door, knowing no one would call them in, and opened the door slowly.

"'Mione?" He said softly as he carefully made his way across the room. He turned to his friend and saw that his expression was pained.

As it should be.

Before them was the still and virtually lifeless form of a once-vibrant and energetic young woman. Her face was deathly white, and her already-small frame was skinnier than it had been since the last time they had visited her.

Ron approached the bed where she lay , unmoving, with just a slight rise and fall of her chest. As she breathed, a small golden locket around her slight neck steadily rose. He took her hand gently, feeling the cold, stiff fingers in his own. It was a hand that hadn't turned a page, gripped a wand, or brushed a stray lock of hair out of it's owner's face in five years.

He sighed and pulled his hand back. These visits were always emotionally draining for Harry and himself. To see someone they loved in such a death-like state was hard to bear. But that was just it. They loved her. So they would always continue to check up on her.

Harry pulled two chairs from a small table nearby. The room was nicely furnished. He wanted her to be comfortable, despite her current state. He put the chairs side-by-side next to the bed, and took one for himself. Then he began to speak, his voice hoarse, as if she could hear him.

"Hello, Hermione. It's Harry...and Ron. We've come to visit. Happy...well, Anniversary, I guess.." She didn't move one muscle-save for the repetitive rise and fall that let them know she was alive-let alone respond to his awkward greeting. He paused uncomfortably before continuing.

"Ginny misses you terribly. Said she would've come, but she's got to watch after James, you know. We're expecting another soon, too. Another boy, she thinks. We'll have our hands full." At this he chuckled softly, and when he ceased, they pair again felt an awkward strain.

"We, uh, brought you something. We thought, well, the Healer's said that they played you music sometimes, so..we got you some of your favorite books on audio...we hope you like it." He smiled softly and took a small package filled with square discs out of his pocket. He placed the gift on the bedside table. He wished desperately that she would reach out and pat his hand, telling him he shouldn't have gone to the trouble,meticulously pulled the ribbon off the package, and then smiled at their thoughtfulness despite herself. But she wouldn't, of course. Probably some healer would come in after they departed and rip open her gift for her.

Harry's eyebrows creased together in response to his depressing thoughts.

Ron chose that moment to speak up. "I can't believe it's been another year, 'Mione. It seems like just yesterday we were in Hogwarts getting into all sorts of mischief and you were making sure we didn't die...or worse, get expelled." The friends laughed at a shared memory, but quieted quickly. It didn't seem right without Hermione adding in a jibe at their silliness.

At that moment, the clock on the wall struck noon, it's low clangs forming in unison with the high-pictched beeping wristwatch Hermione wore on her left hand. Harry and Ron stood up, fully reminded of the time. Visitors were only allowed fifteen minutes for intensive care patients. Even for The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Then-Saved-The-Whole-Wizarding-Population-Again.

As they were about to say their goodbyes, though, they heard another sound coming from the previously still form on the bed before them. And before the two timekeepers could signal their twelfth hour, a muffled groan was issued from the previously idle being; a sound one makes when waking up from a five-year-long coma.

* * *

R&R :)


	2. The Awakening & The Healer

**Author's Note: **Anything you recognize belongs to JKR. The story is AU.

Also, I was overwhelmed with disbelief when I opened my email and saw so many favorites already. Your faith in my writing is amazing, after such a short beginning. I hope I meet your expectations!

R&R!:)

**10/30/10**-Combined chapters 2-3, revised both.

* * *

Harry's head snapped in the direction of the sound, as he had already turned his head to go.

Ron gaped in disbelief at Hermione, saying barely above a whisper, "Harry...did she just...make a sound?"

It took Harry a moment to find his voice. "Yeah..I think so, mate. Her...Hermione?" he asked tentatively.

If Hermione truly had woken up, it would be a miracle. The healers had all said it was hopeless, and that that could not even name the curse that had struck her, let alone cure it. It took everyone a long time to adjust to not having Hermione as a daily figure in their lives. Perhaps that was another reason why Harry and Ron, as well as quite a few others, still visited her regularly.

He hoped for his-and Ron's-sake that this was not some cruel joke. To be given hope, even a small amount, and then have it ripped from them again would not be a pleasant experience.

Harry walked closer to Hermione, his steps measured and soft against the carpeted floor of her suite. He called out to her again, "Hermione? Are you..awake, love?

Her eyes were closed, but he saw her lips move every so slightly, and at that moment, he heard another groan, only this time, it was more of a sound of stiffness and discomfort than awakening.

"Harry! She's...she's...awake! Hermione!" Ron shouted as he rushed to the bedside. He began stroking her cheek gently and calling her name softly, saying "'Mione, it's me. It's Ron. Ron and Harry." It was as if he thought she would immediately jump out of the bed and embrace her friends; as if she had not just been laying idle for the past five years.

"Ron, give her some space, okay?" Harry asked not unkindly.

He turned and looked at Harry, his face showing frustration for just a moment, before he saw Harry's small smile. Harry was just as excited at the prospect of having Hermione back, but he wasn't going to let the first thing she woke up to see be a blur of red hair.

After this small exchange, Ron stood up next to Harry and looked down at their mutual friend. She was moving her head to the side and back slightly. Then, she opened her eyes.

Ron made a small sound with his shoe, ever nervous in awkward or suspenseful situations, and Hermione's head jutted in the direction faster than they would have thought possible for someone just waking up from what she had been through.

"Who..who's..there." Hermione asked softly, her voice cracking slightly with disuse.

Her eyes were right on them, but she didn't seem to be really _looking_ at them. Her eyes were out of focus, and she had a terribly panicked look on her face.

"Hermione? It's just me and Ron. Are you...okay?" He decided it would be wise to not jump into the whole "coma thing" right away.

"Harry? Where..where are you? Where am I? Am I in the infirmary? Where's Madam Pomfrey? What happened to-"

He gently cut her off. "Whoa there, Hermione. It's okay. You're fine. You're at St. Mungo's, and Madam Pomfrey is back at Hogwarts."

"St. Mungo's? Harry, why? I'm sure I could have recovered at the Infirmary. Isn't that where they put the other injured students?"

There was a heavily strained silence that followed her questions. In it, Harry realized that Ron had remained oddly silent while he tried to explain things to their friend. He was gazing at Hermione curiously.

"Ron, what is it?" asked Harry softly, confused.

"She asked, 'Where are you?'...Harry, I don't think she can.._see_ us." Ron said in a hushed, worried voice.

"Nonsense, Ron! She's just come out of a coma for goodness sake! Of course her vision will take a while to come back!"

A small gasp in Hermione's direction immediately alerted Harry to his thoughtless error.

"A...a..coma?" She whispered so faintly they both had to strain to hear her. "But we were just fighting in the final battle. You beat him, Harry, right? Since we're all here? And I just got a little hurt, right?" She was beginning to get a slightly hysterical edge to her voice.

"Hermione, I'm..._so_ sorry. You've been like this for..well...for five years. _We _all beat him. You were very brave, too. But, they told us you were hit by a curse. The healers didn't know what it was. The fact you are even awake now is a miracle, Hermione. We've all missed you so much." He said, his voice taking on an even softer and gentle tone. He took her hand in his. She flinched and whipped her head to where his palm laid on top of her own, looking in the general direction with a confused expression.

Despite all the new and mysterious developments, she spoke up heatedly,"Five years? That's impossible! And I don't remember being hit! All I remember was...looking down, and then..well, now." she said nervously.

"It's going to be okay, Hermione. You're awake now, that's all that matters. Boy do we have a lot to catch you up on, though! You'll never believe it, I'm married! To Ginny!"

"Married? Oh, Harry...that's...that's..wonderful." She said as her eyes welled up with distressed tears. "I've missed...so much.."

"Oh, no, Hermione! You'll be fine! We'll all help you! But first we will need to find a healer about your eyes. You won't believe them when you see how much older we look!" Said Ron excitedly. It seemed he was finally grasping that Hermione was really back.

Hermione began weeping harder. Perhaps that hadn't been the best thing to say at the moment.

"All grown up, you boys are! And I've missed it! And Ginny, too?" She said in between sobs.

"Well, yes..but we'll talk later, Hermione." Harry said gently. He didn't want to upset her any further. He motioned his head to Ron.

"I'll be right back." Ron called back as he jogged out the door in search of her healer.

* * *

"You seem to be in fine shape, Miss Granger." said said a kind, elderly mediwitch, "I just can't believe you've finally woken up, dear! You were under that dreaded curse for so long...I wonder what brought you back?" She mused quietly to herself.

"But about her sight?" asked Ron anxiously, and a tad bit impatiently,"Why can't she _see_ yet?"

It had been over an hour since Hermione had woken up. When Harry had arrived back with the gentle healer-who just about fainted at the sight of her long-term charge awake-she had promptly began checking Hermione over with spells that would determine whether anything was amiss. They had been keeping excellent care of her, of course, but the mediwitch said she was looking for something that might have triggered her awakening.

It was now that Ron chose to voice his concern about Hermione's vision.

"Well, now, that _is _curious." the healer said, her tone contemplative, "If it was just a lasting result of her previous state, as you wisely suggested, Mr. Potter, it should have worn off by now...yes, quite curious indeed..." She spoke as she moved around Hermione, poking and prodding as healers did.

"Madam," spoke Hermione quietly, "Perhaps it could be not just a result of my idle state...but of the curse itself?"

Only Hermione would use logic even while discussing a most-distressing topic such as the loss of her own sight.

Ron gulped. He didn't like the turn in which this conversation had gone.

"She'll get her sight back, right?" he asked shakily. "I mean, would if she'll never get her sight back! It's great to have her awake at all, but still!"

_He _still_ sounds like a child when he's upset. _Hermione thought.

The mediwitch pinned him with a pointed glare. "Mr. Weasley, I'll have you know that despite our friendliness these past years, I will _not _hesitate to throw you out should you continue distressing my patient this way." Her voice took on a eerily Molly-like tone, promptly achieving it's desired result of silencing Ron. He had the grace to look down, abashed.

"Despite how unfortunate it may seem, Miss Granger, perhaps your current loss of sight may help with...revealing a bit more about your curse. For example, most curses that cause blindness can be cured with the help of a series of charms, or certain complicated potions. We have spent quite some time researching your case, but I am afraid the staff here does not know much about dark magic. There were many that came in after...well, you know...but, they tend to be extremely complicated cases. Such as yours." said the healer, giving Hermione a comforting pat on her sheet-covered knee.

"Yes..I understand." said Hermione quietly, not all all liking the sound of the word "blind".

The mediwitch looked at Hermione sadly, sensing her distress. She had tended to the young woman for five years, and despite never knowing her personally, she knew she had a kind heart. She had loyal friends who visited quite often…unlike quite a few of the sad stories she had seen over the years. She hoped they could solve this unfortunate development regarding her sight quickly, so as not to dampen the joy at having her awaken.

Perhaps she could send a quick owl later, after her rounds were completed.

* * *

A short while later, the mediwitch shooed the boys out, instructing them to visit again tomorrow when Hermione had adjusted a bit better, so as not to overwhelm her now. They left her with a promise to return as soon as they could, most likely with everyone Hermione had not seem in five years along with them. The mediwitch then left the room, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

_Five Years. How does one adjust to such a gap of space in their minds? I have missed so much of my life that will never be returned to me._

She wished more than ever to be able to pick up a copy of a recently revised _Hogwarts: A History _or _The_ _Daily Prophet. _Heck, she would even read_ The Quibbler_ if it meant she could hold a solid peice of recent literature in her hands, and be able to devour the text with her eyes. Hermione had seen the audionbooks the boys had brought her for the "anniversary" of Voldemort's defeat and was grateful, but it was not truly the same in her mind. Books were supposed to be curled up with, placed on laps and have their pages lovingly and indulgently turned. She sighed and rested her head against her pillow.

It was later still when Hermione was lying in the same position, unable to fall asleep, that her hand was suddenly drawn up to her neck, feeling for a small necklace. She desperately wished she could see it.

_It's still here. _She thought gratefully, relief coursing through her, _I would have been devastated if they had removed it. Or worse, if I had lost it in the battle._

Along with these thoughts brought painful memories back from right before Hermione was apparently struck down with a curse. Voldemort had sent Death Eaters to murder her parents a few short days before the final battle, hoping to weaken Hermione, and therefore Harry as well. But it had had the opposite effect. While she was still mourning and distressed at her loss, the pain had inspired a fierce rage inside of her, and it consequently fed through to Harry as well.

The locket was their last Christmas present to Hermione. She held on to it as her last piece of them.

_I wish I had them now._ She thought sadly as her eyes, seeing nothing though they looked straight ahead, finally drooped tiredly down to rest on her cheeks.

* * *

R&R :)


	3. The Imploration

**Author's Note:** JKR owns everything.

My sincerest apologies for letting this story sit for a year untouched. I revised the first chapters a bit, so if you feel so inclined you might want to check them over again. If not, you should still be quite fine to continue. Thank you for your patience.

P.S. Snape is especially snaky and selfish in this chapter, so beware :)

* * *

Albus Dumbledore gently removed his spectacles from his wrinkled face and placed them carefully upon his ancient oak desk top. His eyes perused the short missive once more, taking in again their bittersweet information.

Hermione Granger had rejoined the world of the conscious.

It did not escape the immensely thorough man that she so happened to awaken five years exactly from the hour of her cursing, if not the minute or second. Curses that were set so precisely in their timing took a great deal of magic, especially when it was meant to last for the expanse of several years.

It distressed him, as it had the many healers who had looked after the girl all that time, that no name could be placed for such a curse. No one had noticed, in the violent fray that was the final battle, who had been the perpetrator, either. And now, so much later, for the girl to wake up seemingly unprovoked was truly a phenomenon.

How unfortunate, though, that such a wonderful and joyous time should be interrupted by the case of her eyesight.

Or lack thereof.

He knew that every minute that went by without her vision's return meant the likelihood of its natural reappearance that much less. And he had already received this note from her faithful healer an hour ago, which reported her awakening having happened at precisely noon of the previous day.

Vision was always a tricky situation, as far a magic went. Any accidental wrongdoing on the healer's part, and all hope would be lost for the patient's sight. It was why the healers had as of yet been too hesitant to tamper with her fragile situation using the complex charms or potions at their disposal. It would take a master, surely, to effectively study her case for unusual aspects to the curse that might interfere with common sight renewal methods. They would need someone quite adept and familiar with the dark arts as well, since the magic used was so great and thus the curse most probably had the same trait.

But whoever did the headmaster know that would be fit these requirements?

Albus smirked to himself as he set down the letter which asked for his assistance in the matter of Hermione Granger. It was not _his _assistance they would be needing.

He hastened over to his floo and grasped a small handful of the powder that rested on the mantle into his willowy palm, saying, "Severus Snape's Quarters"

* * *

It was some time later that the headmaster found himself in quite the unlucky situation.

"Severus, _please_. The girl needs your help. She fought in that battle just as you did, as we all did. She deserves our best efforts at retrieving her vision."

"I really fail to see how the many capable and _willing _healers that St. Mungo's sees quite fit to employ and overpay cannot solve the simple case of a blindness hex. Furthermore," Snape continued, "I do not wish to spend my precious time living in the solitude and freedom I have worked my whole life for just to immerse myself back into the war and Potter's insufferable presence. Unless you are willing to assure me that Potter and his little sidekick would not be hanging around like doting puppies whilst I treated the third member of their trio?" He asked.

Dumbledore remained silent.

"I thought not, Headmaster. Now please leave me to my marking and reply to the unqualified witches and wizards who call themselves 'healers' at St. Mungo's that I am quite unavailable and to try to muster up enough skill within their ranks to do it themselves!"

"Now, Severus, you don't understand. Or you just aren't looking at the situation clearly enough because of your stubborn nature. What kind of run-of-the-mill Death Eater could create a curse so strong as to send the girl into a _precise five year long coma?_ It had to have been one of the higher-ups in Voldemort's ranks. And you know that means there are most likely aspects to this curse we do not even know of yet. We need your knowledge of the Dark Arts. And perhaps, if her sight does not return swiftly, a Potions Master on site would be immensely valuable to research a potion that _could_ cure her vision. We don't know what hit her Severus. The fact that she is still alive, let alone _awake_, is incredible. Let her enjoy her gift of consciousness."

Dumbledore looked imploringly at his employee and continued, "We need someone to survey the girl, so we can be assured that there are no other negative side effects. The girl needs helps. Hermione Granger needs _you_, Severus. And Severus," he continued, "You know how crucial her vision is to her magic."

The Potion's Master rose lithely from his lounge chair and paced in front of his roaring fireplace. He supposed it was true…the healers at the most reputable wizarding hospital in all of Great Britain combined would not have the knowledge of dark curses that he had. If they administered a charm, or potion, to the girl without fully knowing all of the curses effects on her it could be disastrous to her eyesight. If fact, any tampering to the girl in her fragile and unknown state could be so dangerous as to the point of live-threatening. And he also knew that a witch without her sight was not really a witch at all.

He knew his assistance would be valuable. He sighed.

He hated having to stand up to his own pride.

"Fine." he allowed reluctantly. "I shall attend to the girl because of the blatant incompetence of those who we entrust with the well-being of our world."

Albus smiled indulgently at his antics. This was Severus in a generous mood.

* * *

Please Review:)


	4. The Professors

**Author's Note:** JKR owns all.

Please read and review:)

* * *

"So glad to have you back, Hermione."

"Hermione, dear! Thank goodness you've awaken!"

"Great to see you movin' around, 'Mione, love."

"I've missed you, Hermione. We have so much to catch up on!"

The figure lying in the bed could only nod in the direction of each voice that sprung up to announce its gladness at her awakening. She could place all of the voices, of course, but some had changed.

Some had become deeper, some had gained a life-hardened edge, and some had lost the carefree tone she had remembered.

She shuddered when she realized some voices were completely absent.

But she figured the whole Order had come to wish her well. At this, a fierce burst of love welled up inside of her, and she felt tears well up in her un-seeing eyes.

"What's wrong, dear? Are you alright?" She heard the motherly and concerned voice of Mrs. Weasley ask.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." she replied dutifully, "Just a tad overwhelmed, I suppose."

She heard the voice of her healer above a chaos of comforting words.

"Now, everyone out. She needs to rest, all this excitement is not good for the poor girl. Please exit in an orderly fashion. Yes, Mr. Longbottom, you may leave the peonies on her bedside table…make haste Miss Lovegood, you may inspect the suite for Kacky Snorgles or whatever you called them at a later time…"

Hermione was relieved to hear _some _things hadn't changed over the course of five years.

When she finally heard the door shut, Hermione sat up in her bed, felt for the curtain that surrounded it, and pulled it shut. Then she settled back into her pillow, thinking she was alone, and shut her blind eyes in an attempt to sleep.

"Not so fast, Miss Granger." she heard her healer say. Hermione's head shot back up and she turned in the direction of the woman who had spoken, forgetting that the curtain was drawn, blocking the healer's view of her.

"I thought I needed to rest." Hermione replied, confused.

"You do. Unfortunately, there is other business we must attend to. You have two last visitors. Professors Dumbledore and Snape."

Hermione thought about whose voice she had not heard in the myriad. She had missed Professor Dumbledore's, and she hoped he had just been too busy at Hogwarts to come out for a visit. Oddly enough, she had not even recognized the absence of Professor Snape's admittedly silky voice. Perhaps the thought of him coming to see her after her awakening was just too ridiculous to even fathom.

"Oh?" she asked the healer.

"Yes. I have asked the Headmaster for assistance with your sight. He has assured me that he would be delighted to come and visit; says he was planning on it anyway. And, he has told me your old professor is quite an expert in the field of the Dark Arts. It would be wise for someone with such an expertise to survey your condition and the curse's effects before we cast any spells to try to retrieve your vision, Miss Granger."

That sounded reasonable enough. Hermione was excited to see the Headmaster. She had so many questions that were still unanswered. And as for her old Potion's Professor…she wasn't sure how she felt about his coming to visit. Quite frankly, she was surprised he had survived the war at all, being a double agent and all.

Before she had time to ponder all this new information, a knock at the door alerted her to the impending presence of the two professors. She heard the hasty footsteps of her healer and then the scraping of a heavy door against the carpeted floor of her suite.

"Headmaster Dumbledore!" her healer greeted, "So good to see you. And, you, Professor Snape. Hermione's healers here at St. Mungo's-myself included,obviously-are overjoyed that you have decided to assist us in the manner of her vision."

"The sentiment is most assuredly not returned, Healer." came the deadpan response of her Professor.

They talked about her like she wasn't even here, in the very same room.

Her healer coughed awkwardly, and then moved towards the bed where Hermione lay. Hermione could picture the new entrants in her head.

Professor Snape standing at the doorway, arms crossed, a scowl upon his face.

The Headmaster would have his ever-present twinkle.

Hermione smiled in remembrance.

"Yes, well, perhaps we should just begin, then." her healer replied, with a hard edge to her voice. Hermione liked this woman. She wouldn't take any bullshit. She immediately felt more comfortable, despite the presence of her intimidating former potions professor.

She heard three pairs of footsteps walk towards the bed, and heard the metal rings of her bed curtain protest as they were pulled aside.

"Ah, Miss Granger, delightful to see you again." came the wise and soothing voice of Albus Dumbledore.

She turned in the direction of his voice and said, with genuine enthusiasm, "Headmaster! Wonderful to…well…_hear_ you. I have so many questions. I couldn't ask anyone else, you see, when I was visited earlier-"

He cut her off gently, "And they will all be answered, my dear, in due time. But first we must get down to the business of your eyesight."

Professor Snape had remained utterly silent since Hermione's "reveal". She heard a pair of footsteps walk to the opposite side of the bed from where the Headmaster's voice had come from.

"Miss Granger." Severus Snape's voice spoke to Hermione's immediate right. He was closer than she had determined. She flinched a little at his voice's sudden proximity and the deep familiarity of it. She turned her head slightly to the right, looked straight ahead, and said a tad shakily,

"Professor Snape. Thank you for agreeing to help me regain my vision. I know that to you it might seem a terrible burden to help one of Harry Potter's friends with something as trivial as retrieving their eyesight, but I assure you that you have my appreciation."

Hermione heard Dumbledore cough at her left, though it seemed much more like a strangled laugh.

She heard nothing from the potions master in reply, and she feared that she had crossed a line already. Her fears were alleviated, though, when he finally said,

"You are correct in your assumption Miss Granger. Now let's continue."

* * *

Author's Note:

Will Snape be able to heal Hermione's vision? How will Harry and Ron react to Snape healing Hermione?

Find out in the next installment! Heheheh


	5. The Spells

**Author's Note:** JKR owns all.

* * *

Severus Snape moved closer to the bed in which his former student lay, staring blankly ahead. It was odd for him to see the girl so helpless looking. The student of his memory had a fiery disposition, and it appeared she had lost much of that vibrancy along with her sight.

She had changed in other ways as well. As he had obviously not visited her while she was still in a coma, he had not experienced the gradual shift in her appearance. She was thinner, of course. And she looked weak. But her features had not only seen negative changes. The baby fat of her formerly rounded face was long gone, and her hair was much longer now, framing her face quite appealingly despite its frizziness.

He quickly pushed those alarming thoughts out of his mind. He forced himself to see her once more as Miss Granger, know-it-all, friend of Potter, member of the Golden Trio. He needed to focus on determining the effects of her curse, and if he could not immediately cure it, he would shift his focus to an alternate solution.

That was his plan. He must stick to it.

Severus raised his wand over her thin body and mumbled the complex charm, in Latin, under his breath. Hearing his whispers, the girl asked,

"What diagnostic spell is that, Professor? I don't recognize it."

He stopped abruptly at her interruption.

"It is the Ostendo Aperio, Miss Granger. It is not a very commonly used spell, as it takes _intense concentration _and is _extremely complex_. Now, if I may continue?"

"My apologies, Sir." she replied meekly at his castigation.

He nodded, though he knew she could not see, and continued to wave his wand in intricate patterns over her while speaking the words of the charm. He did not relish performing such "foolish wand waving", but that did not mean he didn't excel at it.

He looked up to where the healer and Dumbledore were standing, waiting for the results of his examination.

"It appears to me that her eyesight is being…blocked by some hidden aspect of the curse. It was obviously a multi-facetted curse that struck her five years ago. The time limit on it has worn, but part of the curse, vision-impairment, has not. I will try, now, to use the standard vision repair charms, but I highly doubt they will work. If something in the curse truly is blocking her eyesight from returning, then no mere standard househould first-aid charm will be able to remove it."

The healer nodded to him.

"Look in the direction of my voice, Miss Granger." Snape said to her nervous-looking form. She turned her bright, chocolate-colored eyes up to him trustingly. They could not see his face, could not see the new lines etched into his forehead, or the faint traces of gray that peeked out at his temples.

Severus pointed his wand at her face, precisely directed at the bridge of her nose, in the center of her eyes. He imagined that if she could see, her eyes would cross themselves to stare at the tip of his wand.

"Pupula Infigo!" He shouted.

Her eyes continued to stare at nothing in particular. That charm should have had an immediate affect.

He tried another,

"Percutio Discipulus!"

Nothing.

Miss Granger just continued to look ahead expectantly.

"I'm afraid there is only one more documented vision repair charm." He said slowly.

The healer looked at him, and understanding entered her own eyes.

"The Oris Caecus." She whispered knowingly.

Snape nodded his head as turned to look at the girl in the bed.

"Dear," began the healer to Hermione, "The Oris Caecus is the most elaborate spell regarding vision currently at the disposal of wizards. When applied, it will attempt to magically renew the pupils of your eyes. Almost like replacing them with the originals from birth. Thus, it is a very…controversial spell. If you feel any pain, any at all, speak up immediately."

The girl nodded her head obediently and Severus watched as her unseeing eyes steeled themselves for pain.

He pointed his wand at the crease between her eyebrows, and said in a voice that could only be described as _concentrated_, "Oris…Caucus!"

There was a tense moment as all the occupents in the room-save for Snape, who would_ never _resort to such dramatics, thank you very much-held their breath.

Hermione blinked rapidly for a moment, and then ceased.

"Miss Granger?" the Headmaster asked expectantly.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster." the girl said, with a hint of real regret lacing her words, "I still cannot see."

"It is as I suspected, then," said Snape, "Miss Granger's vision is being "held hostage" so to speak, within her. Her ability to see is somewhere locked within her, being blocked by some unknown force. If not, the 'Oris Caucus' would have replaced her destroyed sight. Her sight cannot be replaced, though, as it is still being protected by the curse. It seems nothing can have an effect on her vision."

He heard the girl sigh softly to herself.

"What do you suggest we do, Professor?" asked the healer.

"I will have to continue to survey the girl in order to create a potion perfectly customed to her case and her curse." He said, the displeasure at such a concept pouring through heavily in his tone.

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked, "Survey? I assure you I am not resigned in the slightest to being blind for the rest of my life, but I hardly see the need to be constantly watched and studied until a potion can be created. I'm sure whatever is "blocking" my vision will shortly remove itself, anyway." She said, as if trying to beseech reason into the others.

"Headmaster, I think now is the time to tell her." Severus drawled lazily, and not a small bit dispassionately, in his deep voice to Dumbledore's slightly slumped over figure.

"I'm afraid I have to concur, Severus." he replied, "Miss Granger…your sight is not something that can be put off. We did not want to tell you earlier for fear of prematurely instilling worry in you. But now we feel it is necessary to inform you that you will not be able to do magic without your vision."

The girl on the bed recoiled within herself in horror. The headmaster hastily continued, "What I mean to say, my dear, is that your ability to perform magic will still be there, but the Ministry does not permit witches and wizards who lack vision to own a wand or perform magic. It is their fear that spells could be uncontrolled without the wizard's or witch's complete control of his senses. This is why Alastor Moody chose to replace entirely the eye he lost. Although I'm afraid that if what Severus has said is correct, your sight would still not be able to return even at the complete transplant of your eyes."

"So, as soon as the Ministry realizes I'm temporarily-or permanently, I suppose...-disabled…they will not allow me to possess my wand anymore?" Hermione asked, her voice unsteady.

"I'm afraid that is correct, my dear." the healer spoke up sadly.

Hermione looked crest-fallen. Her sight was now a matter of life and death for her. She would be nothing without the use of her magic. This was the nightmare she had dreaded since she had received her Hogwarts owl. To not be able to do magic, to learn more about the world she had been invited to, was for her a fate worse than death.

She would do anything to retrieve her vision. Absolutely anything.

"Well what am I to do, then?" she said suddenly with an air of acceptance and renewed sense of proactivity,

"Where shall I stay? I certainly don't want to be cooped up in this bed while the Professor studies my curse for however long it will take him to perfect a potion that will suit me." She continued to the room in general, frustration apparent in her voice.

"And we certainly do not intend you keep you here, Miss Granger." Dumbledore gently countered.

Snape looked up sharply at the Headmaster. "We don't?"

"Of course not Severus. You will need access to a Potion's Lab, _and_ you will need to be able to watch Miss Granger at all times to monitor her progress and any possible side effects of the curse or its attepted cures. It only makes sense to bring Miss Granger back…to Hogwarts."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_And where do you think Miss Granger will be staying once at Hogwarts? Mwahh Hahaha!_  
_Please leave a comment, as they make me want to keep updating this story quickly:)_


	6. The Goodbye

**Author's Note:** Everything belongs to JKR.

Please review, I really appreciate finding out what you all think.

* * *

"Headmast-" Severus Snape tried to interject, but the ancient man just continued on, not missing a beat,

"And as she will be residing at Hogwarts for the duration of her treatment, I think it would be wise to place her in your quarters, Severus. For convenience's sake. "

There was a moment of stunned silence in the hospital suite.

"They will be expanded, of course." Dumbledore reassured, an amused smirk appearing on his face at the looks of shock on Miss Granger's and his employee's faces.

"Headmaster, I really don't think that's-."

"_Absolutely_ not! I will not be forced to-"

Both the two people in question had begun their protest at the same moment, and then halted upon hearing the other's voice. Dumbledore's smirk only grew wider.

"I'm afraid it is, Miss Granger. And you must see the logic in it as well, Severus." He answered them both,

"You will be able to work hand-in-hand in creating the potion, as I'm sure Miss Granger is a more than adequate assistant, despite her current predicament. You will be able to keep a '24/7'-isn't that a marvelous Muggle expression?- watch on her curse. We have not yet the complete pieces to the puzzle of Miss Granger's curse. And this way you my dear" he addressed Hermione, "will be able to recover in the comfortable environment of Hogwarts, and have someone to watch over you until you become well adjusted with your impairment. Which I hope at that point you both will have made great headway towards your recovery. I think it's a marvelous plan!"

He really seemed quite proud of himself. And he certainly left no room for argument. But that didn't mean Severus Snape would let the Headmaster get his way that easily.

'With all due respect, Headmaster, you must have completely lost your mind!" He yelled furiously, "You expect me to _let_ you have my privacy be so obnoxiously invaded like this?"

"Again, I am afraid so, Severus. It serves me no pleasure to disrupt your life like this but I believe this solution to be the all-around best for all the parties involved. You would not possibly be able to find time in your regular working schedule to frequent this hospital to monitor Miss Granger's progress enough. And you would not have immediate access to a functioning lab, as there is only one on site here and it would not be at your easy disposal."

Despite the murderous glare of Severus Snape, and not to mention the confused and frightened blank stare of Hermione Granger-who had remained oddly silent in her shock-, the Headmaster knew they would comply.

Hermione Granger was Severus Snape's new roommate.

* * *

Later that evening, the faithful mediwitch of Hermione Granger was packing away the girl's clothes and other personal articles into her very large trunk, sniffling as she went about her task.

Hermione could not see the woman who had taken such good care of her for five years, despite the seemingly hopelessness of her case, but she felt a certain attachment to her. She had an almost motherly way about her, and was very protective of her charge. At the thought of mothers, Hermione gently reached to touch her Christmas locket, which had not left her neck since the day of the final battle. Hermione refused to take it off at all now, afraid to let of her reach the precious last bit of her parent's memory.

Upon hearing, though, the sniffles and frequent unflattering-sounding snorts into a tissue, she spoke up,

"Whatever is the matter, Healer? Aren't you glad to see me get of this morbid place once and for all? I know the Professor is a dreadful man sometimes, but I'm used to his antics." She tried to reassure the woman.

"Oh yes, dear, yes of course!" came the quick reply. Hermione heard the scraping of ancient wood closing, which she figured must be the suite's wardrobe drawer being closed, and then the now-familiar gait of her healer coming towards her on the bed. The thing she certainly would _not_ miss most would be being on bed rest. She couldn't wait to get a lungful of the fresh Scottish air into her lungs and to feel the cool wind ruffle her hair as she walked around the grounds of Hogwarts.

The elderly woman pulled her out of her enchanting reverie by placing her wrinkled palm onto Hermione's.

Hermione jumped.

Despite being very familiar with the woman, she still was not accustomed to the sudden touches or comforting caresses that were frequently placed upon her. It was terribly disconcerting to not see such things coming, to have no advance warning.

"Oh-I'm sorry dear I always forget to warn you," she apologized.

"It's quite alright." Hermione replied, smiling softly in the direction of the woman's voice.

She heard the healer sigh. "It's just…I will miss you _so _much when you leave. I have taken care of you every day now for more than five years and while I am overjoyed at finally getting to meet you and see you awake, I shall miss your presence."

Hermione realized that this woman truly cared about her. She suddenly felt the urge to hug the woman, and reached out her arms, without a definite target, in an attempt to do just that. The woman seemed to grasp Hermione's intent and reached out to hug her, gently tapping on her back.

"Thank you for all you have done, Healer." Hermione said when they pulled apart a moment later, "I hope that you will be able to visit me while I'm at Hogwarts. I wish that I could apparate here when I wished, but…without the use of my magic…or my eyesight for that matter. How would I be able to get here if I can't even picture the room in my head?" She looked down blankly at her lap.

"Oh dear," the woman reached out and lifted her chin up in what must have been the direction of her own face, "Never fear. You will get your eyesight, and then your magic, back soon enough. It is with very capable hands that I transfer you."

"I know." Hermione replied earnestly.

"But, that doesn't mean I won't check in occasionally to make sure that stubborn and grumpy man is taking good care of you!" She chuckled lightly.

Hermione smiled. This promise somehow made her feel better about the whole situation.

Which was a good thing, because the very next day, she was going to begin living with that "stubborn and grumpy man".

The fates must be having a field day with her life.

* * *

_~Author's Note: Again, please review, it makes me smile!_

_I'll be trying as best as I can to respond personally here to reviews (from the previous chapter) from now on._

Violet Saphira Darling-Thank you! I had a lot of fun picking the names for the spells.

Sic Vita Est-Thanks, I thought that little twist would work nicely into the plot:)


	7. The Portkey

**Author's Note:** JKR owns all.

Review please?

* * *

"I don't like this-"

"I know."

"-_at all_."

"I know. I'm not too keen on the idea, either, Ronald."

"I mean, you just bloody woke up from a _five year long coma_, right," here he sucked in a deep breath for dramatic emphasis, "and now that you 'ave, you've got to spend Merlin knows how long with Snape watching you nonstop and testing his greasy little potions on you, not to mention he'll prob'ly be-"

"Ron, stop! I don't like this anymore than you do!" Hermione yelled, hoping to quiet her furious friend. He certainly wasn't helping any by adding his two cents. She hadn't asked for his help in escorting her back to Hogwarts so he could tell her all her future guardian's faults. To be honest, she had wanted Harry for this very reason, but he had been busy with Ginny and the family. She knew Ron would be upset of course, but he really was taking this too far.

He calmed down when he saw her pale form being visibly shaken by his ranting.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, it's just…this is _no way_ for you to wake up from what you've been through. I wish…I guess I just wish you could come back to the Burrow. With me. Mum would be more than willin' to take care of you while the Greasy Git works on a potion to get you back to normal. You know, doin' magic and all."

_Back to normal? She was still the same person even though she temporarily had her magical abilities revoked….and was blind. _

She chose to outwardly ignore his last comment.

"You _know_ I can't do that, Ronald. I have to go to Hogwarts for a reason, you know."

Though she could not see, she intuitively knew that Ron was shrugging and looking at his feet as he said,

"I guess so."

She forced a smile onto her face and then pointed it in the direction where she knew the door of her suite was located. "Help me up, will you? We have a portkey waiting for us in the Lobby."

Ron shuffled over to Hermione and gently picked up her right hand, as her left was holding a carpet back filled with personal belongings. Her healer had already sent her trunk to Hogwarts for her. She felt Ron pull her up into a standing position, and she followed slowly while he softly tugged her into the right direction. She had practiced walking around the hospital room with her healer a few times, but it had been very disconcerting to not know where anything was. Especially in a room she was, for the most part, unfamiliar with.

"So your still allowed to take portkeys, then?" Ron asked as they made their way at a mammoth pace down the corridors. She could tell he was trying to make small talk with her to hide his impatience at their slow decent. But she could feel the tension in his palm.

"Yes, Ronald, of course. I just can't perform personal magic, or magic done with a wand. I cannot set a portkey's location, but I can still use one for transportation. As well as a floo. I suppose…now that I think about it I can also do some bits of Potions, as well. Not all of it involves 'silly wand-waving', although most of the more advanced ones do. I'll still be able to help Professor Snape a small bit. But then there's the matter of my vision…I certainly cannot be in a room filled with volatile potions ingredients, like-" She continued, knowing full well that she was babbling, so that they would not have to make anymore awkward conversation.

She felt Ron stop in his movements, and he abandoned her hand.

She looked up, startled, but then heard the voice of a perky witch. They were at the front desk.

"Oh, hello there! Checking out Miss…"

"Hermione Granger." Hermione supplied to the place where the high-pitched voice had come from.

"Oh!" She heard her gasp softly at the mention of her name. She knew the witch would be staring at her. She had forgotten all about the unfortunate aspect of fame that one receives when assisting in the death of a murderous madman. She heard the flustered witch try to compose her awe and then say,

"Of course. Here is the portkey left for you by Headmaster Dumbledore. He said to inform you and your escort that it will take you directly to the Hogwarts Gates."

"Thanks." Ron piped in, probably as he took the transportation device from the witch's hand.

"Sure thing." The witch said in a flirtatious voice to the other war hero. _Disgusting. Reminds me of Lavender...ugh!_

Ron took hold of her hand again and walked them over to a place that must have been a designated spot for incoming and departing portkey users, as the voices she had heard buzzing throughout the busy lobby had faded somewhat.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Hermione replied nervously. She wasn't just afraid of moving back in to Hogwarts with its most feared professor, but she was somewhat scared of the actual trip itself. Traveling by portkeys was disorienting enough when one could see and anticipate where they were going!

Ron shoved what felt and sounded like a candy wrapper into her palm, but before she could speculate much on the Headmaster's choice of portkey, she felt the maddeningly odd pull at her navel.

The trip made her nauseous. She was rocked around so much, she felt as if it was her first time ever traveling using magic. The whole time her only anchor to reality was her locket, which she grasped tightly in her sweaty hand. When they landed, met instantly with the shock of fresh air and singing birds, she took a moment to gather herself.

"Hold up a minute, Ron." She said to nothing in particular.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked, so oblivious to anyone but himself.

She chose not to answer, but just placed her carpet bag somewhere on the-thankfully-solid ground beneath her feet, and put her hands upon her knees.

"You're not going to sick all over the grass, are you 'Mione?" Ron asked, his voice disgusted. Ever since the "slug incident" in their second year, Ron couldn't stand even the mention of vomit.

"Very gentlemanly, Ronald." She said, annoyed.

Suddenly she heard hard footfalls racing toward her. She stood up slightly, still a bit light-headed, and reached for the pocket in her robes where her wand would have been, but there was of course, nothing there. She flinched back as the running steps came closer and closer.

"What did you do, you insolent fool? Has something happened with her curse?" She heard the livid voice of her former Potions professor demand from a few feet away. She sighed in relief, though, when she realized she was not under attack. Hopefully, she would get used to this sort of thing and not cower whenever someone walked over to her. She felt so utterly defenseless.

"I…I…I didn't do anything!" Ron stuttered, "She's just a bit woozy from the portkey, I guess."

She heard the Professor scoff and suddenly felt a warm hand being placed upon the small of her back. He took her hand and pulled her up from her crouched position.

"Are you ill, Miss Granger?" He asked, in a collected and professional voice.

"No, Sir. I'm quite fine now. Thank you for your concern." Upon her reassurance that she would survive for the next five minutes, Snape's hands quickly left her body, leaving a sudden and longing coldness in their wake. Hermione had been shocked at his show of concern, but then reminded herself that it was his job to monitor her curse and progress from now on. For all he had known, she had been having a reaction of some sort to the magic of the portkey trip.

"Acceptable. I believe I can finish escorting Miss Granger to the school, _Mr. Weasley_." He spat to Ron.

There was silence, then. They must have been glaring at each other.

"Are you alright, 'Mione?" Ron asked, unsure.

"Of course, Ronald."

She heard him walk over to her, and pull her into a sudden and fierce hug. She tensed for a moment, but then relaxed into the familiar gesture.

Until, that is, he whispered huskily into her ear, "Owl me whenever, okay? If you ever need to just to escape." He then kissed her cheek and pulled away.

Hermione internally rolled her eyes and wondered at his suddenly odd behavior. She loved Ron, of course, but he was being very peculiar. She detected a hint of…possessiveness in his tone.

She turned to where she had last heard Snape's voice after she heard the _Pop! _of Ron's apparation.

"I certainly hope you can keep your _friends_ as far away as possible during your stay here, Miss Granger. I am merely tolerating this situation solely for the benefit of educating myself on the mysteries of your curse and because the Headmaster has willed it. Think nothing otherwise." Snape said as he took her arm in his to guide her down the path to the castle.

He was harsh, but at least the man was honest. She could live with that.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep 'em comin'!_


	8. The Charming Tour

**Author's Note: **JKR owns all. Responses to reviews at the end of this chapter.

* * *

"Hermione!"

"Hello again, Professor McGonagall." Hermione could only guess at where the woman was because the sharp echo of the massive Entrance Hall made her voice reverberate throughout. Her dilema was solved, though, when the woman pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, nonsense, dear! Remember what I told you when we all visited? It's Minerva now!" She said, her tone managing to sound playfully scolding and hopelessly delighted at the same time.

"My apologies, Pro-Minerva." Hermione could feel the heat creep onto her face at such the unusually casual address. She still had the mindset of an obedient seventh year student.

The woman sighed with an indulgent air, "I know I already said this, dear, but it's wonderful to have you back. We've all missed you, the other professors and I."

Hermione could very easily think of a certain potions professor who had most assuredly _not _missed her while she was incapacitated, but kept her thoughts to herself.

"Thank you. I'm very glad to be back." She smiled whole-heartedly.

"It's simply awful that they've placed the regulations on your magic, dear." McGonagall said, with a genuinely bitter edge. "You're a perfectly capable and immensely intelligent witch, and I'm confident you would have been able to adjust to your impairment if only that blasted Ministry had given you the chance! It's such an ancient decree, really. And with all the developments of today, a bright witch like yourself would surely be able to master blind magic!"

Hermione flushed, again, at the praise.

She then heard an impatient sigh and a ruffle of cloth that sounded suspiciously like arms being folded across a chest in frustraton.

"Are you two going to stand here and cluck like hens for the remainder of the afternoon? I have essays to mark, and Miss Granger still needs to get settled into her new rooms." Snape said, his annoyance cringingly apparent.

McGonagall ignored him and patted her arm, "If you ever need to talk dear, I'm always here for you. We should have tea sometime."

Hermione nodded eagerly; the thought of having a confidant comforting her greatly.

"That would be lovely, Profess-Minerva."

After the steady footfalls of the Transfiguration professor had faded down the hallway, Hermione stood still, waiting for the Professor to make a move.

Snape spoke up, "Well, are we just going to stand here, or are we going to get a move on?"

"I was under the impression, Professor, that you needed to lead me down to the dungeons. On account of my being blind and all." She countered.

Silence.

She could _hear_ the smirk in his voice when he finally replied, "Touché, Miss Granger. It seemed to have escaped me."

She nodded, and he took her arm once more in his. The walk to the dungeons was equally as slow as the pace she had taken when Ron was escorting her. Except she, surprisingly, didn't feel impatience from the man who had snapped not ten minutes before at her dawdling. He seemed to understand this could not be helped for the time being. Instead of tension in his palm, she felt a multitude of other things. Warmth. Strength. Assuredness. Patience. Hard work was etched into every callous.

She could _hear_ those things too, in his gait, which managed to remain smooth despite their pace. She wished she could see if his robes still billowed out ,like she recalled, when he was going this slow.

It was amazing the way her body could read other people using the four senses she still had control over.

Along the way, they didn't meet any other professors, but every portrait they passed by spoke words of welcome. She was shocked and flattered that she was remembered by name. Each time she nodded and smiled in their direction, feeling a bit like a queen nodding to her people as a member of her guard escorted her through the masses.

"We are here, Miss Granger." Snape said right before they halted, unlike Ron's abrupt realease of her hand back at the hospital.

He continued, "The Headmaster and I have worked out a warding system on the door of my-" he took a reluctant moment to correct himself, "_our _chambers that responds to the touch of certain hands rather than wands, to accommodate. You will find that if you follow in the ingraving on the door," he took her hand once more in his and placed in somewhere on what must have been the top of the door, "with your finger, it will allow you access. The concept is somewhat similar to the goblins' method at Gringotts."

She trailed her finger down the door, the ingraving leading her in an intricate 'S' shape. She assumed it to be a snake. She heard the unlocking of wards as her finger made it's way.

"You'll find that it only responds to you, the Headmaster, and of course, myself."

He then took her arm once more and led her past the threshold of the door.

He cleared his throat, "These…are the quarters we will be sharing for the duration of your stay." He led her a few paces to the left. She made sure to count her steps for later use in maneuvering around the rooms.

"There is a lounger directly in front of you, with a twin to the right. A small coffee table lies in front of them, and a fireplace a few feet in front of that."

He turned her slightly to the left and led her two more paces, "Reach out your hand, Miss Granger."

She obeyed, and her unsuspecting fingertips were met with the magnificent feeling of ancient book-bindings. She trailed her hands lightly across the covers, walking with careful steps along the length of the case. She knew not when the collection of texts would end, and was pleasingly surprised when it didn't until she had walked at least ten paces.

Hermione didn't see that her ex-professor had watched her as she trailed the spines of his tomes lovingly with the tip of her finger. She hadn't seen his satisfied look, which quickly disappeared when she turned back to him with an excited smile upon her face, despite his knowledge that she couldn't see him one way or another.

"Well, there must be hundreds of books here!"

"Yes."

Her brow furrowed. "If only I could read the titles! Or even read the books themselves…" Her features became downcast.

"Who says that you cannot? I am willing to allow you to use my collection at your own whim." He knew very well why she couldn't, but he was baiting her for a high-handed surprise. It appeared he knew something she didn't know.

"Well I can't very well read the books if I cannot see, Professor!" She said as if speaking to an imbecile.

"I do not appreciate that tone, Miss Granger." He was loving this, and used her words from earlier against her, "I was _under the impression _that the smartest witch of her age knew about a simple brail converting charm. You surely know of the charm, right? The charm that allows the intended user to have the words from the text translated in brail, which, when felt, can transfer the written word into the reader's mind?"

His tone oozed with condescension.

"No….I'm afraid I was unaware of that particular charm. Is it recent?" She asked, hoping that it had been invented in the last five years so as to spare her of her embarrassment.

"If you consider the 1500's recent, then yes."

_Oh, the infuriating man! _

He watched with immense pleasure as her face heated up with her anger. She knew he was doing this to torment her.

"And how would _I_, a witch without her current capabilities of magic perform this spell, hmm Professor?"

She actually thought she had him in the argument.

"Miss Granger, I'm shocked! I thought you hung on the every word of your professors! Did you not hear Minerva mention how ancient that decree was? The spell was created for the sole benefit of witches like yourself. It has the ability to still function on a magically incapable witch if cast by a someone with the capability. Such as myself."

She tried to look infuriated, she really did. But at the knowledge that she could _read _words and _turn pages…_well it took a lot of effort to hide her enthusiasm.

"What a brilliant charm! Why can't they apply that sort of magic to other things? There _must _be magical folk out there born with vision impairment."

"I'm afraid our population is too small, and thus the case too rare for anyone skilled in Charms to put the effort in." His voice took on the "Professor tone" of her school days as he lectured, "Besides, most cases _can_ be cured with the household spells we tried on you. I believe the Brail charm was invented by a wizard whose daughter had been cursed before the invention of these spells. After he created the charm for reading, he set his sights higher and invented the cures."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me to be able to read again."

"It wasn't I who invented the charm five hundred years ago, Miss Granger", again a smirk was heard in his voice.

Hermione spoke to where she thought he was, doing her best to focus her eyes upon him. "You know what I mean. Thank you for agreeing to cast it for me."

He coughed, and said, "Your quite welcome." She had no idea that her ideas had actually met their target with precision. It felt as if her blind eyes could stare straight into his very soul when she looked at him. It was disconcerting to have her really look at him for the first time in five years.

He looked away, and said, "Shall we finish the tour?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

**Lycoris Brightwater-**I wish I could! He is forever snarky, I suppose. :)

**Vaila-**Thank you!

**LauraFlowi-**Yep, Hermione always has the help of her friend, whether she likes it or not.

**Excel Go Boom- **Thanks, and no I don't actually. I hope this one is good enough :)

vanraden1-Thank you!

**TheDiaryofEdwardCullen-**Thanks for your feedback! That's just the sort of personality I was giving Ron. Glad you caught on.

**eternal vampire-**Hopefully you got your bit of Minerva in this last chapter. She'll be reappearing soon, I believe.

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep the great feedback coming!_


	9. The Best of It

**Author's Note:** JKR owns all.

Read the A/N at the end of the chapter for a surprise!

* * *

After Hermione had been fully "shown" her new quarters (which consisted primarily of walking around with her right hand stretched expectantly out in front of her), she hesitantly walked to where she thought Snape had mentioned a lounger's presence. When he fingertips finally met with the scratchy fabric of the chair's back, she slumped into it exhaustedly.

Snape, watching her, spoke up, "Perhaps you should rest before dinner. I'm confident it will be quite an ordeal with the students making their intolerable dissonance as usual, and not to mention the staff asking their tedious and repetitive questions."

Hermione looked up at the sound of his voice with distaste, "Would it be terribly rude of me to request dining here this first night? I just don't know if I'm up to being bombarded just yet. I'm aware that it would impose upon your own supper plans, and-"

"You would be providing me with an excellent excuse to avoid my…_nettlesome_…colleagues."

Hermione smirked in response. This man never changed.

"Good, then. And…rather than rest now…I was sort of hoping to be able to.." She turned her head into her lap.

"You wish for me to perform the brail charm, now, I suppose?" His tone revealed nothing, so flat was it.

She nodded eagerly.

Snape sighed and walked over to his bookshelf, "Have anything in mind?"

Hermione could tell his patience for the day was running thin and asked for the first thing she could pull of the top of her head, "_Hogwarts: A History_. Do you happen to have a version from the last five years? I'd like to catch up on all I've missed."

She heard the scraping of leather-bound books as _accio-ed _her selection. He walked up to where she sat and _gingerly_ placed the book on her lap. Before she could ponder more in depth the shocking gentleness he had been applying with her, she became totally enthralled with the tome resting upon her. She stroked the cover lovingly, tracing the indented words with care, relishing the weight of the words. She opened the book with softly, and ran her hands along the smooth planes of the parchment.

She had never felt so in love with a book before. And she had yet to feel so upset at her blindness. She _knew _there were words there that begged her to be read and devoured, and yet she could not grant them their wish. She turned the pages with distant affection, but knew that no matter how hard she tried, the mysteries would not appear before her unseeing eyes.

Snape watched the girl curiously as she practically fondled his book. She was quite intriguing, his new charge. She chose that moment to look up at him imploringly, begging him to allow her to see this unremarkable bit of literature.

He spoke the charm so softly, it was only with her recently enhanced hearing that she was even able to pick up on it, "_parole nascoste appaiono nella mia mente"_.

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath. Italian. She had, for some reason, expected the words to be in Latin, like the majority of the charms wizards used everyday. The way his deep and soulful voice spoke the beautiful words was enough to make her go weak in the knees. Hermione shook her head and looked back up to where she had just heard his melodious voice.

"Surprised, Miss Granger? I did mention the 1500's being the date of this charm's invention. The Italian Renaissance's achievement was not limited to just muggles, you know."

Hermione smirked once again and then turned her attention back to the book on her lap. She reopened the cover slowly, and placed her hands upon the first parchment and felt the raised bumps that were brail.

She gasped, loudly this time.

As she moved her hands across the page, the text appeared fully in her mind. It was the first bit of new information her mind's eye had taken in since she had woken up. The words trailed across the blackness of her vision in stark contrast, and she read, "Hogwarts: A History. Revised Edition 2608 from the bestselling author of Hogwarts: A History. Revised Edition 2511."

She could have shouted with joy.

Later in the evening found the unsuspected pair in a somewhat cozy situation.

Snape was marking essays, spreading the red ink of his fury across the dunderheaded students' work.

Hermione had been in the same position for hours, ever since Snape had cast the brail charm, she had not pulled her hand off of the large book since.

Occasionally he would hear her surprised reactions or fits of laughter at recent events that she was just learning of now. It gave him a certain…feeling of satisfaction to have provided the girl with such happiness, though he would never admit it.

When the house elf who he had flooed dinner instructions to earlier appeared with a _pop!_, Hermione shrieked in surprise.

"What was that? Professor? " She asked worriedly from her spot on the couch, book forgotten.

"A house elf bringing supper, Miss Granger. Honestly." He rolled his eyes. He could only feel empathy for so long.

Hermione raised herself from her seat, but forgetting the coffee table in front of her, took a giant step into it and slammed her shin into the wood.

She crumpled to the ground and huffed in agony.

Snape rushed over to here in concern for the second time in one day.

"Foolish girl! We went over the layout of the room _twice_!" He castigated as he helped her into a standing position.

She glared at his shoulder, clearing aiming for his face.

"I've only been here a few hours, _Sir_! You cannot expect me to have the place memorized!"

Her face heated up with her frustration, and Snape released his hand from her shoulder hastily. She could feel his stony glare. Not many people spoke back to Severus Snape, no matter how justified.

She cleared her throat, immediately regretting her outburst. Things had been going well until this little skirmish. She wanted to act quickly to remedy it.

"My apologies, Professor. I should not have lashed out just now. I was just frustrated that you expect me to know your…our…_these _rooms so soon."

She waited expectantly for him to apologize, but he did not. He only took her arm once more and led her to the dining table where she could smell the delicious food. He pulled out her chair silently, sat down, and they began to eat in awkward silence.

Until Snape decided to break the uncomfortable quiet with news, "Tomorrow, I shall begin researching your curse and its possible cures. You are free to do as you wish during that time."

Hermione was so distracted with this bit of information that she did not register his sudden desire to speak.

"I am not to be assisting you in the lab?"

"Merlin, no! You can barely find your way around this room, how would you expect to survive in a room filled with deadly potions ingredients!"

She was a little hurt by his blunt refusal, but she understood his logic, having recognized it earlier. She had hoped though.

She heard the scraping of wood on wood as he pulled out of his chair and stood up. "Come, now, it is time for you to rest. You have had an extremely stressful day."She hated being treated like a child, but she truly was tired. She allowed herself to be helped up and walked to her bedroom. Hermione felt for her bed when the entered the room, and sat down.

Snape cleared his throat awkwardly and made his way out with haste, not wanting to remain any longer in the woman's bedroom.

Hermione touched her locket after she heard the door shut softly and looked down. It was not going to be easy, living with this man. But she would make the best of it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Kira-Hope-**Thanks!

**CeliaEquus-**1. Well it may have just escaped Ron's limited attention span that Hermione is in fact blind and could not write an owl, but I have a feeling Hermione assumed meant for someone to scribe the letter. Although, I believe Ron was just trying to make a point to make Severus jealous J2. I believe this is answered in this chapter. She doesn't know brail, but it translates into her mind's eye.**LauraFlowi-**Their arguments _are _fun to writeJ

_Surprise_

I've decided to offer a story to my 60th reviewer, just to have a little fun. I'll mail the reviewer a request form to fill out and write a one-shot or a drabble with the plot line of their choice. After said mailing, if the 60th reviewer does not respond or chooses not to have a story written, then the 61st will be chose, and so on.


End file.
